A Little Drop Of Water
by The Sci-Fi Bard
Summary: After a crappy day, Olivia let's her control slip when she gets home to the farmhouse.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing _(well obviously I own SOME things, like underwear and tshirts. A lightsabre or two etc etc)_ from Guiding Light. P&G own my ass. And your's too probably.

Thanks to all the cool Otalians at BPD and AD for their help and opinions. Thanks also to my fiancee Lucy for reading stuff through for me even though she is desperately trying not to get sucked into the wonderful world of Otalia.

Positive/constructive feedback is always welcome. Please bear in mind I haven't written anything for nearly a decade, so be kind to my mistakes. If you like it, tell me why! Did parts make you laugh? Did you have a favourite part, etc?

_Please feed your Bard! Nom nom nom..._

**A Little Drop Of Water**

It had turned out to be a really crappy ending to a moderately boring day.

She was hungry and she was late.

So late home in fact that she'd missed Emma's bedtime and that just made things worse. Reading to her daughter always calmed her down from the stress of her workday. You just cannot read Dora The Explorer Saves The Mermaids in a tense, angry voice, because little minds pick up on that and ask you why Dora is mad at everyone, so you just have to read it in an even and calm way, which in turn makes YOU even and calm.

So, no dinner, no Dora and no deal either.

She'd been on the phone to a prospective client who could have given The Beacon some much needed business, only the guy was so intent on getting his margins down that he'd almost squeezed every last drop of profit out of her proposal before she'd finally snapped and told him he'd be better off looking elsewhere. He just wasn't worth the effort.

And so the deal-that-wasn't-a-deal-at-all had made her late and grouchy and thoroughly unacceptable for general human consumption.

She stood at the kitchen door of the farmhouse, rummaging in her purse for her keys for a full minute before a clue slapped her upside the head and she remembered Natalia would be there. The other woman had been home for hours so the door wouldn't be locked.

"GRRRRR!" she rumbled, silently berating herself.

_'Ok lady, get a grip! A) You live HERE again, NOT at The Beacon, B) Nat doesn't want to be greeted by a bear with a sore head when you come through the door and C) Stop talking to yourself for Christssakes!'_

Leaning against the doorframe she took a moment to collect herself before entering.

What she REALLY wanted was something to calm her down, body and soul and the best thing to do that was something she knew she probably wouldn't get for quite a while.

Sex.

Sex always cleared her head and calmed her like nothing else. Work worries melted away when a good orgasm or two galloped onto the horizon. And of course, Olivia Spencer was no stranger to sex.

However, she and Natalia were nowhere near the stage when doing the horizontal mambo would even get a mention.

She'd moved Emma and herself back into the farmhouse after the debacle of the almost-wedding and all the angst that followed. The two women had talked and agreed to take things slowly, not wanting to rush something so precious and wonderful, but oh how she'd like to rush things just once in a while. The kisses they'd shared since had been amazing but they always left her wanting more.

The trouble was she suspected she'd always be wanting MORE of Natalia Rivera.

In fact, she'd probably never ever get enough.

Of course she hadn't minded the _'We're courting so not-too-much-touchy-feely'_ policy her 'girlfriend' had adopted from the start – it made for the slow burn, which was always lots of fun when the fireball eventually exploded – but occasionally she yearned for more. She wasn't sure exactly what – just, well, MORE.

_'Get inside the house ya goof before someone sees you internalising your sexual frustration!'_ Taking a deep breath and a step forward she pushed open the door, attempting a little breeziness.

"Hey you, Emma get to sleep okay?"

The other woman was stirring something at the stove and didn't really turn round as she answered, "Yeah, she was fine. Y'know, Dora actually SAVES those Mermaids in the end? Who knew!?"

Olivia always loved it when the brunette attempted sarcasm. They both knew Emma's favourite story inside out having read it to her so often.

"How did the Jones contract go? You were still on the phone with him when I left earlier…"

The older woman finished dropping her bags on the floor and looked up to answer, when she was struck dumb by the sight before her.

The woman who had stolen her heart was simply standing at the stove, stirring a pot of something delicious, no biggie there.

She was wearing tight-ish jeans and a silky, sleeveless olive top, with her hair up in a ponytail. No biggie there either.

Brain short-circuiting, "Er….Jones….errr…..nooo……nahhh……." Olivia muttered as she watched a tiny droplet of sweat trickle down the right side of Natalia's neck, heading its way on down towards the curve of her shoulder.

"What? Jones was a no-go?" The Latina asked again, not hearing a coherent answer from her friend.

That simple little drop of slightly salty water would be the undoing of Olivia Spencer.

She had been thinking of having sex with the brunette mere minutes before.

She was annoyed, frustrated and in dire need of some sort of release.

All the months of longing, all the weeks of wanting, all the hours of lusting after the woman in front of her, coupled with her hunger and the general irritability of the day crashed in on her and she simply did a very un-Olivia thing – she gave in.

Gave in to her pent-up desires and before she could even register what she was doing, she was across the room and pressed up against Natalia from behind, licking the bead of sweat from the curve of that divine neck.

Natalia gave a little squeak at the sudden, warm contact, but soon relaxed and offered her neck up to Olivia's ministrations.

"Mmmmmmmm, stew alright for dinner?" she carried on stirring the pot happily, eyes closed.

Olivia said nothing, but continued licking, sucking and kissing the over-warm skin before her.

Truly amazing sensations began running up and down the length of Natalia's body. She revelled in them for a moment, then her Catholic upbringing rang its' big old bell and she thought she better slow things down, or the dinner would end up getting ruined, along with other things.

"Oliiiiiiviiiiiiaaaa…" she chided gently with a grin, expecting the other woman to pull away and go get cleaned up before her meal.

But the older woman didn't move.

She couldn't. Neither did she want to. She was EXACTLY where she wanted to be at that moment doing EXACTLY what she wanted to do.

Bringing her hands up off the other woman's hips onto the rail of the stove either side of the brunette, she effectively pinned her gently to the appliance.

Natalia tasted sooooo very good and she didn't want her dipping away out of reach.

There was absolutely nothing in the world save for the rich aroma of stew mixed with the heady flavour of the woman she loved.

The neck before her became the centre of her entire world and she lavished care upon it.

A half-growl/half-hum came unbidden from her as she nipped lightly at the skin just behind Natalia's ear.

As she shuddered from the sound, it soon became apparent to the woman pinned against the stove that it wasn't just the steam from the pot which was making her warm. Parts of her were rapidly becoming flushed that she usually never even spared a second thought for.

"Liiiiiv…..the dinner…." she tried to rationalise to herself, as well as the other woman.

But rational thought wasn't high on Olivia's agenda right then. She wanted Natalia so much. Wanted her to feel so good, wanted to be the one to MAKE her feel so good.

"Don't move…" she whispered in a register so low it actually made the younger woman's toes curl.

Slowly she drew her hands away from the stove and up to shoulders of the exquisite woman who had wondrously, miraculously, chosen her over Frank.

Deciding not to physically touch her, preferring to push herself to the limits of temptation, she hovered, fingers barely a millimetre above warm skin then started moving them down the brunette's toned arms.

Natalia groaned silently, wondering wildly what Olivia was doing to her, as she wasn't even touching her per se, but the whisper of her touch sure was ramping up the sensations inside her. After a minute or so her mind was alternately screaming _"OH GOD OLIVIA, JUST TOUCH ME ALREADY!!"_ and _"OH GOD OLIVIA, STOP! PLEASE STOP!"_

But stopping was the last thing on Olivia Spencer's libidinous little mind.

Lips poised at the ear of the woman she loved, hands ghosting smoothly up and down the length of elegant arms, she moved in for the proverbial kill.

"Do you have ANY idea how incredibly hot you are?"

Her voice had become much lower than normal, tempered only by need and wanton desire.

"Do you have ANY idea the things you make me want to do to you. WITH you?"

Frozen to the spot, eyes wide, skin quickly turning to gooseflesh, the dinner completely forgotten, Natalia silently waited.

"Do you have ANY idea……..how long I've wanted you?"

Breathing so close to the brunette's ear, each time a question was finished she punctuated it with a slow outward sigh. Had Natalia not been raised a good Catholic, she would have easily described each of those sighs as 'sex in a breath'. They were positively carnal in nature.

"Do you understand just how much I ache for you? ALL the time…"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to be near you every day and NOT touch you like I want to? To NOT take you in my arms and kiss you like you should be kissed? Touch you as you deserve to be touched?"

"Do you know what my first thought in the morning and last thought before I go to sleep at night is?......."

The brunette could not have spoken at that moment any more than a mute could sing Opera, but Olivia, happily, didn't wait for a reply.

"DO you?..................."

With incredible force of will, Natalia shook her head slightly.

"Holding you. Making love to you Natalia Rivera. Making love WITH you."

The confession and the brunette's name out of her mouth, it seemed to break a spell, Olivia relinquished her need for speech and came to her senses slightly. It was like she'd been hypnotized by the other woman since walking in the door, only moments before.

Finally she seemed to half-realize what she was doing, taking in the stance of the younger woman – head thrown back, eyes tight shut, panting, mouth open – she tore herself away, taking one step back.

She'd promised not to rush things. She'd agreed time and time again to go at the other woman's pace, and here she was practically engaging in foreplay with Natalia in the kitchen!

Swallowing hard, her heart hammering, she literally willed herself take another step back, and another, forcing her hands down by her sides, begging herself to say something – anything – by way of an apology for her sudden lack of control.

But she just couldn't find the freakin' words!

Her brain spat sarcastically at her_ 'What are you gonna say? Had a nice day dear? Mind if I take you hard and fast against the stove dear? Pass the peanut butter dear?'_

Never one to back down from a situation usually, Olivia Spencer was faced with reasoning with a (by the looks of things) very turned-on Natalia. Her mind a jumble, her body on fire, she did the only thing her brain was capable of telling her to do.

She fled.

Had the brunette had her wits about her, she'd have seen the other woman rush out of the room and upstairs faster than if someone had mentioned doing laundry.

Up on the landing she stopped dead, desperate to know what to do. Her borrowed heart told her to go back downstairs and talk to the woman who was her raison d'etre. Her practical, business brain told her to go calm down, cool down and take a shower._ 'Good, yeah, I'll take a shower, great…..hold on, the shower in the bathroom is broken, DAMMIT! Where's a goddamn plumber when you goddamn well need one?! Eh, the en-suite one still works, I'll use that. Spencer, you genius you. And by the time I'm finished maybe Natalia won't have me burned at the stake, or crucified for impure thoughts or leave me to become a Nun or whatever. MAYBE….'_

And with that, she escaped off to the en-suite.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Natalia came-to from her flushed state of arousal. Realizing Olivia had stopped talking and everything was quiet she opened one eye and let out a long sigh, risking a look round, half-expecting a naked woman to be adorning the kitchen table or some other such scandalous and (secretly) longed-for scene.

"She's gone…" she stated quietly in wonder, to no one in particular except the pot of stew.

"What the…!?" Had Olivia been teasing her? Was it some sort of game of 'sexual-chicken', to see who would crack first and give in to temptation? Surely not.

But here she was, more turned-on than she ever cared to admit. Even when she was with Nicky she hadn't felt this much, this much….

This much NEED.

Suddenly, taking things slowly became massively overrated as a concept.

Whatever had just happened, she wanted Olivia Spencer and she was not going to wait.

She wanted her right NOW, NEEDED her right this instant, and Lord help the other woman if she did find out she'd been teasing her.

She grinned as pent-up desire tinged with a hint of anger accented her warning, _"Oh she's not gonna know what hit her."_

And with that, the brunette flicked off the stove and strode out of the room.

Taking the stairs two at a time she was on the landing in seconds and barging into Olivia's room.

Finding it empty she went past the bathroom, noting the light was off in there and in Emma's room.

Which left only one room for her temptress to be hiding in.

Gripping the knob she flung her door wide, causing Olivia, who was standing there in the process of taking her blouse off, to let out a startled gasp.

Tempering her voice, knowing that Emma was asleep only two doors down, Natalia vented at the other woman.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME OLIVIA?!!!!!"

The other woman panicked, hurriedly trying to hide herself behind her newly-removed blouse.

"Oh god Nat, I'm so freakin' sorry! I don't know what came over me, honestly! I DON'T! I came home, and, and, and you were here and I, well, I had such a crappy day and…."

The brunette was across the floor and very much in her personal space before she could even draw another breath.

"Olivia, do you even REMEMBER what we agreed about taking things SLOWLY?" her tone was still laced with warning.

The business woman barely had time to nod her head emphatically before Natalia rolled her eyes skywards, hissed "Fuck it…" and then she was kissing her. Hard.

Olivia's mind briefly could not decide which was the more astonishing fact: that Natalia Rivera was currently kissing the lips off of her, or that Natalia Rivera had said the much-hated "F" word.

Both were equally astounding, until her mind dropped the other shoe and she belatedly started kissing back, quickly matching force applied and technique engaged.

Tongues duelled, as happens when new lovers kiss and as neither woman let up, the clinch only ended when the shirtless woman had to come up for air.

Each of them lent back only far enough to look in the others' eyes, breathing hard.

Olivia couldn't help herself, "Jesus you have the most beautiful eyes….." she almost sighed, sounding much like a love-struck 12 year old.

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, could we perhaps keep the Son of Our Lord OUT of this?" Though her tone was gently scolding, a breathless Natalia couldn't hide the smile in her eyes or the fact she could hardly tear them away from the older woman's lips.

Liv smiled at that, a proper, 1,000 megawatt smile, at the brunette using humour at a time like this and ducked her head sheepishly.

Natalia reached up, placing one shapely finger under the chin of the other woman and raised her head back up so she could add dreamily, "Y'know, I've always thought you had the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen."

Olivia's lips formed a surprised and delighted 'oh' as Nat watched the seemingly already-dilated emerald irises in front of her dilate even further at the compliment.

"See? Told you. Most. Beautiful. Ever."

"Are you just buttering me up because you want a raise? Assistants have been known to do that…" Olivia chuckled teasingly as she traced lazy patterns on the younger woman's back.

The brunette smirked, but simply lowered her tone and replied, "Liv? Don't move……."

The green-eyed beauty had never heard the other woman's voice sound so deep and sexy, and she had absolutely no intention of moving as Natalia walked round her and started drawing patterns on her bare shoulder blades.

Olivia's eyes slid shut and her conscience whispered "payback's a bitch ain't it" as she felt Natalia's hands glide on over her spine and down her back, effortlessly caressing while igniting a path wherever they touched her skin.

She figured she'd pretty much gotten away with her earlier little lapse in judgement downstairs when she felt lips bless her neck just at the nape.

"MMMMMmmmmm"

Barely moving lips away from her task, Natalia grinned, murmuring "Ssssh YOU….." then carried on nibbling. When she eventually bit down harder, Olivia Spencer understandably thought she'd died and gone to heaven.

Quite of their own accord, Latina nails raked down her back until a bra stopped their progress.

Not to be halted now she was enjoying herself so much, Natalia simply undid the item barring her progress, slid it off supple shoulders and let it drop to the floor in front of them while she continued the downward progress of her fingertips.

THIS woman under her fingers made her feel things she'd never ever thought she'd ever feel. This woman made thoughts swim in her head that had no Godly place being there. This woman made her feel so warm, so alive, so vital it made her want to run outside and scream it to the world until her lungs gave out..

THIS extraordinary woman had seen her for who she really was and had taken chances on her. Had helped her, led her, followed her, taught her and learnt from her all at the same time.

She wanted to mark the skin under her fingertips as her own somehow, to tattoo her name on Olivia with her lips, teeth and fingertips, so the other woman would know without doubt that she was wanted and desired. That she was so very worth it.

She bit down again on a shoulder causing Olivia to hiss and sigh.

Walking back around to face her she took in the sight before her. Naked from the waist up, Olivia Spencer was a sight to behold. Even the angry scar that dominated the middle of her chest looked beautiful to Natalia. It told of loss and sadness but also of joy and it was the thing that had brought them together.

Placing her hands on Olivia's hips she bent and kissed up the line of the scar tenderly. Her hands moved of their own volition up and over firm breasts causing the older woman to bite her lip and bring her own hands up to run gently through the brunette locks before her.

When warm lips closed around an erect nipple, Olivia Spencer couldn't have stopped the growl that escaped her even if she'd had the presence of mind to try.

Nat tilted brown eyes upward and grinned around the hard bud of flesh she currently sucked upon, realizing her touch was having the desired affect on the woman she loved.

For such a god-fearing woman she certainly felt decidedly wicked with her hands full of Olivia Spencer.

Having never really paid them much mind, she quickly decided that breasts were actually kinda great – great to hold, kneed, suck on etc and that she would be doing plenty more of that in the very, very near future.

Olivia's desire-laden, panting voice gently broke into her musings "Nat, are you sure….y'know, really sure, that you want this?.....We can wait if….."

Standing up, Natalia knew, with utter clarity and without a shadow of a doubt, that she wanted the woman in front of her more than anything or anyone else in her life up till that point.

And what's more she knew that Olivia wanted her too and that's what made it all the sweeter.

It also made it so much easier to press her hands up against Olivia and gently but firmly push her back on the bed, stating simply but with all her heart, "DO want" then she crawled her way up the other woman until they were once again eye to eye.

Olivia looked up as if seeing her in a whole new way. Gone was the doubt and the hesitation, instead replaced by a certainty and a deep, abiding wonder that was all-encompassing.

The brunette kissed her again, claiming her lips, her desire and her breath.

Olivia wasn't used to kissing so much – she was more of a get-down-to-the-nitty-gritty-asap sort of woman – but Natalia's kisses simply re-wrote her book in that department. They lit a fire in her spine which expanded in all directions and made her feel animalistic, yet fiercely protective of the other woman all at once.

When the Latina finally pulled her mouth away from the older woman and kissed a trail back to begin sucking and biting her behind her right ear Olivia arched off the bed and groaned "Oh my GOD you're gonna kill me dead, you know that right? Totally dead. Oh God, but what a way to go……..Mmmmmm"

Natalia just smiled against the neck she was kissing and pulled on Olivia until they rolled over.

Propping herself up on two hands the business woman looked down at the amazing woman beneath her.

The younger woman freed her arms, sliding them up around the older woman's neck and gazed up at her with such a look of sultry longing it made Olivia instantly wetter.

When she finally spoke again it was with complete earnestness "Tell me what you want Nat?"

A hand moved to cup her cheek and Natalia silently mouthed the word _"YOU"_ in reply.

Olivia had to close her eyes at that and push down a wave of emotion that would have seen her weeping in gratitude. She sat up suddenly, bringing Natalia with her.

"You have entirely too many clothes on young lady. I think we should rectify that…"

Both hands gripped the olive top and pulled upwards, with the brunette raising her arms to help in mere seconds the top was off and thrown across the room. Then the same hands cupped the other woman's ass and it was Natalia who name-checked the Lord.

"Oh God Olivia……." Pulled firmly to the older woman, the younger woman revelled once again in just how she made her feel. This was more of a miracle than seeing the Virgin Mary cry.

When Olivia removed her bra and threw that across the room as well she almost laughed out loud at the carefree passion that surged in her.

The feeling of their bare chests moving together was positively divine and when Olivia pulled back, cupping her in both hands, Natalia threw her head back and gasped her nipples hardening.

Focused on her task, the older woman repeated herself in a semi-breathless voice, marvelling at what she had in front of her.

"I mean it, tell me what you want. What you like. I want you so much….."

Natalia could hear the concern and feel the tenderness and urgency in Olivia's touch. She wanted to give herself completely to her in that moment and so told her the truth.

"Just take me. I trust you. Completely. Take me. Make me yours. Make love to me"

Olivia swallowed hard, once again closed her eyes, sent up a quick prayer and did exactly as she was told.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia Spencer, Bitch-On-Wheels, Iron-Britches and all-round hard-assed business woman opened her eyes slowly to the glorious feeling of being completely sated.

Staring up at the ceiling she recognised the sensations in her gradually-waking limbs as total relaxation, but not just that of a good night's sleep.

That of being freshly and thoroughly fucked.

So peaceful was she that when a soft and incredibly relaxed voice from the left of her asked "Whatcha thinking?" she almost didn't register it.

She sighed happily and then it dawned on her just who the voice belonged to, which in turn allowed everything that had happened the previous night to come rushing to her, which in turn allowed her about 5 seconds of true happiness before the 30% of doubt that she always carried with her for emergencies kicked in.

Screwing her eyes tight shut, she resisted rolling her head slightly to the left in case the voice turned out to be a ghost of a dream and last night, a fantasy born of months of being in love with her best friend.

"What's with the funny face?" That same soft voice from that same spot again prompted her to speak.

But what to choose?: the truth, which came with a large side-order of embarrassment, or a lie which was soooooo much easier but would be a huge disservice to the other woman.

"I'm kinda scared that if I open my eyes you won't actually, y'know, BE here…"

An imperceptible movement on the bed and then a warm fingertip started drawing lazy circles on Olivia's tummy.

"Oh, Olivia, have a little faith…."

At that hopeful plea the older woman turned her head, opening her eyes…

And gazed upon the single most wondrous thing she'd ever witnessed.

"Natalia Rivera, you're NAKED in my bed!" the exclamation was all but whispered.

"Actually Ms Spencer, YOU'RE in MY bed. AND you're naked too".

The brunette had never seen Olivia so relaxed or so happy. In fact, she herself couldn't remember a time when every fibre in her body was as totally relaxed as she felt right then. A giggle bubbled up and spilled over causing dimples to appear which always enchanted Olivia.

"What? You think I don't know I'm naked?" Sarcasm, as usual from the older woman.

"Well Ms Princess, you ARE blushing…."

"I am NOT"

"Are too"

Rolling her eyes, Olivia neglected to mention she could actually feel the burn of her cheeks as she pulled the sheet up over her scar.

"Liv, unless you're cold, you really don't have to do that"

When Olivia looked blank, Nat continued, "Cover your scar I mean. Or cover yourself at all. You're beautiful. You know that, right? So beautiful"

Scooching closer, Natalia pressed her point home, cupping the other woman's face, "You're amazing Olivia. This? Us? It's wonderful. Last night was unexpected but I don't regret a single thing. It was wonderful too. Just, amazing. And now being here with you, I don't think I've ever been this happy. I could get very used to this – waking up with you, Olivia Spencer."

The lump that had taken up residence in her throat made it difficult for the older woman to speak straight away, so she leaned in and fingered the gold crucifix that always hung around the younger woman's neck.

When she did manage to speak, her voice was quiet, serious and broke often, "Y'know, I could never understand why Gus loved you. What he saw in you…"

The Latina stilled her hand against the other woman's cheek but said nothing.

"…..but now I can't seem to see anything else."

Natalia broke the dimples out once again and Olivia ducked her head smiling.

Green eyes looked up as she remembered something "Do you always, I mean, y'know, do THAT?" referring to a particularly hot and wet ending to one bout of their lovemaking the previous evening.

Brown eyes looked shyly back at her, realizing what she meant. Natalia Rivera didn't even KNOW the term_ 'female ejaculation'_. "I, uh, I've never, y'know, done THAT before. I, um, I don't really know what to say…" and she really didn't. Sex had always been good for Natalia Rivera. It had been nice and fun and she didn't mind it at all.

Sex with Olivia on the other hand had been something of a revelation.

She'd had 3, 'or was it more?', yes 3 orgasms the previous night, along with 2 for Olivia. The older woman had done things to her that no man had ever thought to suggest and she'd certainly never entertained the thought to ask for. And what's more, she'd done them all back to Olivia too, without a second thought or her even asking her to.

Olivia's mere presence seemed to banish shyness in the bedroom. Nat had never been very forceful in bed before but with HER she thought nothing of pushing the other woman back on the bed and ravishing her straight after she herself had been brought to a shuddering climax.

"You don't have to say ANYTHING…" Liv added helpfully, seeing the other woman's embarrassment "…but I do kinda like it when you scream my name as you cum."

Nat's eyes flew open at that, "WHAT?! What about…"

Finishing her sentence, Olivia calmed the younger woman, "Emma never heard, don't worry. Though it IS a good job I managed to get my hand over your gorgeous mouth before you screamed, or else we'd probably have had to come up with answers to some very curious questions even Dora would find challenging…"

"Olivia!" swatting the green-eyed beauty playfully, Natalia blushed.

Both women giggled to themselves and then Olivia looked curiously at the Latina. "Why are you all the way over there?"

Nat looked down at the space between them, (all of 10cms) and smiled "I wasn't sure how you'd feel this morning and didn't want to crowd you"

Olivia Spencer reached over, gathering the other woman in her arms and fit her into her side, as close as possible, draping a leg over the other's thigh and cupping a breast firmly.

"Just so you know, you could NEVER crowd me honey….." Olivia accented her statement with a kiss to Nat's temple.

The younger woman cuddled into her happily, dimpled smile a mile wide. "K, I'll try 'n remember that…" She felt so comfy with her head on Olivia's shoulder while the rest of her was pressed up against her. Like she belonged there.

"Though perhaps we shouldn't be this close when we're at The Beacon. Unless you're planning to take me on the desk in my office…." Olivia kept her voice level but any fool could have heard the smile in her voice.

To her credit, Natalia didn't take the bait and merely replied, "Oh, ok, well I was thinking more of on the beds in every room there anyway…"

The older woman turned her head and looked at her, her expression unreadable until she added, "You're a keeper, y'know that?" and kissed her soundly.

After a little while they broke apart and snuggled some more. It felt wonderful and neither woman wanted to move but they knew Emma would be up soon getting ready for school.

As the younger of the two drew lazy circles on Olivia's stomach she asked softly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away Ms Rivera"

"NOT that I'm complaining, but, why did you, y'know, do what you did to me in the kitchen last night? Why LAST night?"

Again Olivia was caught between telling the truth and a lie. The truth, however, was fast becoming the only option for her with this intoxicating woman, no matter how embarrassing it was.

Taking a deep breath but keeping her eyes on the ceiling, she attempted to explain.

"I wasn't joking last night when you yelled at me – I really had had a crappy day and you were there all lovely when I came home, and it was basically all your fault anyway…"

A smirk and then she carried on before the Latina had the time or forethought to swat her, "anyhoo you were stirring a pot of something and the steam was obviously making you hot. I looked up and there was, well, a bead of sweat was running down your neck."

Natalia waited when the older woman paused, waiting for the end of the explanation. When no further information was forthcoming she leaned back and looked up at Olivia, "AND?..........."

Olivia shook her head and sighed, "No 'AND'. That was it. What I just told you. Simple as that."

Natalia looked at her with slitted eyes, "You're telling me that because I was SWEATING you couldn't control yourself and nearly made love to me standing up in the kitchen."

Olivia suspected the younger woman wouldn't understand but she'd had to try. She knew Natalia didn't think of herself as sexy or a turn on. How could she express herself so that the woman she loved would understand?

Scrunching up her eyes she turned to the other woman and held her gently by the chin with her thumb and forefinger. "You don't understand. I WANTED to be that bead of sweat. I NEEDED to be that close to you. You just…..just, well, you undid me is all. I admit it, I of the otherwise rock-like resolve crumpled and crumbled under your vixen-like hotness."

The Latina would have thought Olivia was joking, but the older woman wasn't smirking. She was in fact deadly serious. Green eyes bored into her until she had to look away.

"So, you're saying that the great Olivia Spencer was finally undone by just a little drop of water?" awe and wonder laced her question as she reached up to cup Olivia's cheek.

"Yeah, but don't go spreadin it around. I have a reputation to uphold." A wink and a kiss placed into the hand on her face told the younger woman the seriousness was over for now.

"Wow, what was it Rafe said about one of those superheroes he used to be into? – With power comes great responsibility or something like that. Who knew I'd one day wield this kind of power over you Ms Spencer. I'll have to be careful."

"I'm never gonna live down calling you a superhero, am I?" Olivia didn't mind that Nat had such power over her – she'd always suspected as much, being unable to deny the other woman anything.

The brunette smiled, dimples on full parade, "Nope, who else is gonna save you but I, el Rivera?!"

Olivia grinned but it lasted only a few seconds before she was deadly serious again.

"Save me? You already have. In every possible way. I'm a better person because of you. I'm still alive because of you. I'm….."

The lips that cut off her speech were warm and soft and demanding.

And they saved her all over again.

**The End**


End file.
